Remorsos Passados e Culpas Presentes
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Midori que ama Rei que ama Minako que não deveria amar ninguém. [Feliz Aniversário MViana!] [Série: A Outra Chance]


**Disclaimer: Se eu fosse dona de Sailor Moon, Usagi definitivamente teria estado em drag no epi da Makoto em Crystal.**

**Do 'verse de A Outra Chance.**

**Beta: Cat!**

**Para MViana, eu queria te dar algo mais feliz, mas me lembrei que essa fic é marromenos do nosso OT3, é o que tem pra hoje :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Remorsos Passados e Culpas Presentes<strong>

"_Você está estirado no chão,  
>Tentando se lembrar,<br>O que aconteceu na noite anterior.  
>Você tem certeza<br>Que eu sou o príncipe que vai te acordar?"_

_Hooverphonic – The Night Before_

A tela do celular acendeu perturbando a confortável escuridão do quarto. Logo, uma animada canção começou a tocar do vibrante aparelho eletrônico. Rei grunhiu irritada e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro.

- Atente logo isso, Minako!

O movimento da morena já havia sido o suficiente para desfazer o abraço de Minako que, ainda deixou o celular vibrar duas vezes antes de, preguiçosamente, erguer o braço tateando cegamente em busca do celular. Ela nem abriu os olhos para ver quem era a pessoa inconveniente ligando àquela hora da madrugada e interrompendo seu gostoso sono com Rei.

- Alô? – perguntou grogue.

- Aino Minako?

- Quem fala?

- Sério mesmo?! Aino Minako?! – ela fez uma careta. Era tudo que ela precisava! Um fã havia descoberto seu número pessoal _de novo_ – Caramba, cara! Ele tem mesmo o telefone da Aino Minako!

- Quem te deu esse número? – perguntou com a voz cansada, a vontade era de desligar imediatamente, mas tinha que descobrir quem precisava ser demitido.

A pessoa no telefone começou a conversar com outro alguém, Mina franziu o cenho e finalmente abriu os olhos, tentando ler na tela o nome de quem havia ligado. As palavras "meu namorado" brilharam na tela e ela xingou baixinho, se sentando e tirando o cabelo que lhe caia no rosto, agora completamente acordada e dolorosamente consciente da presença de Rei ao seu lado.

Apressadamente, mas com cuidado, saiu da cama, vestindo-se o mais rápido que conseguia, rezando para que Rei tivesse voltado a apagar e ao mesmo tempo tentando formular desculpas pra caso ela acordasse.

- Aonde você vai? – veio a voz grogue de Rei do amontoado de cobertas na cama, o coração de Minako disparou e o pânico começou a lhe queimar o estomago.

- Ligação urgente, preciso ir – e ao notar o que havia dito, começou a se xingar mentalmente e rapidamente completou – mas não é nada grave, volte a dormir.

- Minako... – os xingamentos internos de Minako começaram a ficar mais cruéis quando percebeu que os olhos violeta estavam completamente alertas e a morena começava a se levantar.

- Sério, Rei – ela deu um risinho sem graça, mas estava óbvio na expressão franzida de Rei que ela não estava comprando aquela estória – É coisa de Idol – ela se curvou e beijou a morena, espertamente a forçando a voltar a se deitar – volto amanhã, ok? Boa noite.

Não esperando uma resposta de Rei e confiando no cansaço que havia lhe dado mais cedo para fazê-la dormir logo, Minako pegou o restante de suas coisas e correu para a varanda, fechando a porta atrás de si e torcendo para quem quer que tenha ligado, não houvesse desligado, seu coração batendo com tanta força em seu peito que doía, por um momento de desespero achou que Rei havia se levantado e vindo a seu encontro, mas fora só o vento.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou urgente, se segurando para não gritar.

A voz do outro lado continuava a falar com outra pessoa e Minako sentiu uma mistura de irritação com alívio ao ouvir a voz de Midori.

- Perdão Aino Minako, é que eu sou um grande fã. Não acredito que estou falando com você de verdade!

Minako riu sem graça e tentou controlar a irritação.

- Pois é, você está a ponto de me ver de verdade também! – Ela fez uma pequena ovação – basta me dizer onde meu amigo idiota está.

- Ele está aqui no _Unit_, sabe onde é?

- Sei sim, como ele está? – ela apressou o passo, fazendo sinal para o primeiro taxi que passou e se agradecendo mentalmente por ter escolhido um apartamento num lugar movimentado.

- Acordado, mas bem mal. Queria ir embora sozinho, mas não deixei, ele não está nem se aguentando em pé!

Ela suspirou de alívio, nem queria pensar no inconsequente Midori andando bêbado pelas ruas de Tóquio há àquela hora.

- Obrigada, como você disse eu se chama?

- Hideki.

- Hideki-san, então. Você fez um bom trabalho, vou te pedir mais um favor, cuide de meu amigo idiota até eu chegar?

- Claro, Aino Minako! – a voz se distanciou – Hey, escuta! Aino Minako me pediu um favor! Pra mim!

oOo

Quando chegou ao pub, Minako pediu que o taxista a esperasse na entrada. Encontrou Midori sentado num banco, meio deitado no balcão, o rosto enfiado num travesseiro provido por seus braços cruzados e, pela voz, parecia ainda estar discutindo com o barman, Hideki, Minako inferiu. O jovem, que não pareia ser muito mais velho que ela e tinha olhos e cabelos escuros, arregalou os olhos quando a viu.

- Não acredito! É ela mesmo!

Mina sorriu em graça, se aproximando. Com a cara amassada de sono e o cabelo embolado num nó, a última coisa que deveria estar aparentando era ser uma glamorosa Idol.

- Olá, Hideki-san. Obrigada por ligar.

Midori, ao ouvir sua voz, levantou a cabeça e lhe deu um sorriso bêbado.

- Minha namorada não é linda, Hideki?

- Midori – começou ela respirando fundo – cale a boca.

Ele riu, mas o ato virou um soluço nasalado.

- Sempre tão doce.

- Vamos embora, o taxi está esperando.

- Você parece rabugenta, Vee-chan.

Ela riu sarcasticamente.

- É? Porque será?

- E sarcástica. Flamma está sendo má influência para você.

- Não a chame assim – choramingou cansada.

- Que importa do que eu a chamo se ela nunca atende?

Minako fez bico, seu coração sendo esmagado no seu peito. Pessoas normais sentiriam ciúmes ao ver alguém sofrendo por estar tão obviamente apaixonado pela pessoa que, supostamente, era sua namorada, mas para Minako, era diferente. Ela, mais do que ninguém, conseguia simpatizar com as dores de um amor não correspondido. Melhor do que qualquer um, ela podia se compadecer de qualquer dor que o amor pudesse prover, sua condição de deidade lhe permitia sentir as virações doloridas do bater de um coração partido em sua pele, ainda mais quando o sentimento vinha de alguém tão próximo, alguém que lhe era tão querido. E, mesmo se ela também não amasse Midori, como poderia sentir aversão, sequer desejar mal a alguém que tão desesperadamente amava Rei?

Ela acariciou os cachos dourados dele.

- Vamos, Mi. Vamos pra casa – ela voltou o olhar para o barman que acompanhava sua conversa sem entender muita coisa – Hideki-san? Pode me ajudar a colocar esse aqui no taxi?

- Claro, Aino Minako.

- Pode me chamar de Minako – ela sorriu e enfiou as mãos nos cabelos de Midori, puxando sua cabeça para cima pelas raízes – céus Midori! Sua cara está horrível!

- Estou de porre, amor, o que esperava?

Ela revirou os olhos deixando a cabeça dele cair.

- Sarcasmo também não combina com você em nada – respondeu entre os dentes enquanto, com ajuda de Hideki, arrastava o loiro para o carro.

- Como que não combina? Eu sou 80% de puro sarcasmo!

Não resistindo ao impulso de flertar com ele, Minako perguntou.

- E os outros 20%?

Ele sorriu seu sorriso mais safado e ela não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir também.

- O que você acha? – disse ele se desvencilhando de Hideki e aproximando o rosto ao de Minako, mas ela tossiu com o hálito alcoólico dele.

- Neste momento você está é 100% bêbado – disse ela o empurrando, viu algo muito parecido com um flash faiscar, mas não deu muita atenção.

Quando, finalmente, conseguiram colocar a figura molenga do Shitennou no carro, Minako agradeceu a Hideki com um beijo no rosto e um autógrafo na camisa do barista.

- Pra onde, senhorita? – perguntou o taxista com uma voz de quem não parecia ter gostado de ser deixado esperando por tanto tempo, Minako amaldiçoou Midori até a décima geração ao ver os números no taxímetro.

- Sua casa, Vee.

- Nem pensar! – ela deu ao motorista o endereço do apartamento que os Shitennou dividiam – onde estão suas chaves?

- Bolso.

Sem cerimônias, ela enfiou a mão no bolso frontal da calça dele resgatando o chaveiro enquanto procurava por um contato no próprio celular.

- Pra quem você está ligando?

- Kotei.

- Nããão Veeeee – ele tentou tomar o telefone da mão dele, mas ela o impediu com um tapa – Ele vai falar até o ano que vem!

- Não seja ridículo, Midori, ele não é seu pai.

- É? Você devia avisar a ele, então.

- Masato, então?

O sorriso que ele lhe deu foi tão miserável que Minako quase o abraçou

- Por favor, Vee – ele envolveu com as dele a mão que Minako segurava o parelho, a abaixando até que descansasse no colo da loira – vamos manter isso só entre nós dois, ok? Além do mais, o ruívo do mal está com a família.

Ela assentiu e suspirou enquanto ele apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro, aparentemente pegando no sono.

- Você tem um cheiro tão bom, Vee...

Ela fechou os olhos deixando deu corpo se encostar totalmente no banco, a brisa que vinha da janela batia morna em seu rosto e, se abrisse os olhos, veria as luzes da cidade brilharem velozes pelas superfícies do carro e seus ocupantes, criando sombras difusas e trazendo aquele clima boêmio que viagens noturnas sempre tem.

Ela voltou a acariciar os cabelos de Midori, como havia feito no bar e fitou sua figura angélica, cachinhos e covinhas sendo maculada pelas enormes olheiras e barba começando a fazer sombra do maxilar.

- O que estamos fazendo com você, velho amigo? – sussurrou para si mesma. Ela inspirou profundamente, estava impregnada com o perfume de lírios de Rei.

oOo

Apesar dos esforços de Midori, sua entrada bêbada que, mesmo apoiado em Minako derrubou um vaso de vidro fazendo com que o chão do hall se cobrisse de perigosos cacos brilhantes. O acidente acordou Kotei que logo surgiu no batente da porta da sala com uma expressão lívida, gloriosamente vestido apenas pelas calças do pijama.

- Nosso líder destemido! – soluçou Midori, abrindo seus braços dramaticamente numa ovação em pé

- Boa noite, Kotei-san – mas sua mente só pensava "olhe nos olhos dele, não olhe pra baixo, não olhe pra baixo" num mantra.

- Outra vez, Midori? – e, notando que Minako parecia completamente sóbria e longe de ter a aparência de quem havia saído de uma festa, enfiada naquela blusa grande demais para ela e jeans surrados, virou-se para a loira, ainda assustadoramente sério e mortalmente sexy – perdão pelo comportamento de meu irmão mais novo, Minako-san.

Ainda distraída com a paisagem, Minako tardou um pouco a responder e quando, finalmente abriu a boca, acabou sendo interrompida por Midori.

- Protesto! O mais novo é o Zoi!

- E, no entanto, _Izou_ age de forma muito mais madura que você.

Midori riu sarcasticamente.

- Super maduro colocar a gente em perigo partindo o coração da Lady Mione e depois sumindo no mundo.

Minako pisou no pé do loiro, desesperada para que ele calasse a boca, a última coisa que queria era uma briga com o líder dos Shitennou para coroar sua maravilhosa noite.

- Mi, vamos que seu mal é sono.

- Você precisa de ajuda, Minako-san?

- Não precisa – ela riu sem graça – eu me viro.

- É, não precisa, ela sabe o caminho do meu quarto.

Por esse comentário, o loiro ganhou uma cotovelada e Minako abaixou a cabeça, incapaz de encarar a expressão irritada de Kotei sem rir.

Com dificuldade, Minako conseguiu chegar até o quarto de Midori e jogá-lo em cima da cama, mas quando ia se afastando, foi surpreendida ao ter seu pulso agarrado pelo loiro. Ela se virou para encará-lo. A expressão marota completamente desaparecida, os risos cessados. Os olhos azuis, naquele tom tão profundo, flutuavam imensos na escuridão, parecendo tão tristes e fazendo com que ele se parecesse ainda mais com um menininho que havia crescido demais.

- Helena... – na voz um pedido mudo para que ela ficasse.

Minako sabia que não devia. Sabia que se Rei soubesse ela não ficaria feliz, que Kotei teria razões para pensar mal dela, ainda mais depois que Midori havia insinuado. Mas como ela poderia abandoná-lo assim? Ainda mais com a culpa que queimava em seu coração por se sentir responsável pelo que estava acontecendo com ele.

- Ok – disse ela num suspiro cansado – chega pra lá.

Ela tirou o blusão e as botas e, finalmente se lembrando de que ele estava vestido demais para a cama, o ajudou a se livrar da jaqueta, tênis e jeans. Tarefa não muito fácil, uma vez que, ele estava praticamente adormecido.

Quando ela finalmente se deitou na cama bagunçada, não pode conter o sorriso ao sentir a cabeça do loiro deitar em seu estômago e Midori se aninhar a seu lado abraçando-a pelo quadril.

- Mi... – ela chamou, incapaz de conter o impulso de esfiar as mãos nos cachos dourados a sua frente – eu nem me lembrava do antigo nome da Ami-chan... Hermione... Porque você continua a nos chamar pelos nomes antigos?

Ele ronronou, não ia demorar muito para definitivamente pegar no sono.

- Rei, Ami, Makoto,... Me soam estranhos. Reforçam a ideia de que vocês são pessoas estranhas.

- Mas não somos? De certa forma?

- Como pode dizer isso, Vee? Nós não continuamos os mesmos? Você nunca vai ser estranha pra mim, Vee. Não enquanto eu for o senhor da minha mente. Nunca permitiria. Olhe pra nós dois, não pode dizer que mudou muita coisa...

- Quando você diz dessa forma... Mas não é todo mundo que persa assim. _Rei_ não pensa assim.

Ele suspirou.

- Se isso fosse verdade ela não levaria tão em conta a vida passada nas atitudes que ela tem para comigo e os outros. Mas não importa. Flamma é outra que eu nunca veria como desconhecida. Eu sabia quem ela era em todas as primeiras vezes que a vi...

Mais uma vez, o coração de Minako se contraiu, cheio de culpa.

- Ainda não acho que ela concordaria com você – a voz saiu quase como um choro.

Ele riu.

- No dia em que Flamma concordar em alguma coisa que eu disser, aí sim, eu vou achar que não a conheço – ele se remexeu no colo de Mina, virando a cabeça para olhá-la – Vee, é o seguinte, não é porque Elysion tenha nos perdoado que eu tenha feito o mesmo. E, enquanto eu não fizer isso... Simplesmente dói demais pensar que vocês tenham mesmo seguido em frente.

-Oh Mi...

Ele fechou os olhos, sua respiração se regulando compassadamente, adormecido. Minako ficou lá, no escuro, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Passados longos momentos, ele começou a resmungar coisas inteligíveis, imerso em seu mundo de sonhos, virou-se, saindo do colo de Minako que respirou fundo em mais uma tentativa de segurar o choro ao vê-lo lhe dar as costas.

- Vee – não estava tão adormecido assim então – promete que vai fazer Flamma feliz por mim?

Ela se virou em direção a ele, enfiando o rosto nas costas largas e quentes.

- Prometo – conseguiu dizer.

Ele suspirou longamente.

- Sabia que podia confiar com você...

Quando ela finalmente se levantou, ele não deu sinais de que iria acordar novamente. Pegou botas, seu blusão e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si. Sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo, caminhou até a sala onde encontrou Kotei. Ele parecia estar cochilando no sofá, um a caneca de chá vazia a seu lado e um livro em seu colo, na ponta do nariz se equilibrava um par de óculos antiquados que ela nunca havia o visto usar antes, ele também havia colocado um roupão, mas este já estava meio aberto, Minako pensou por alguns segundos em seu uniforme de Shitennou. Os olhos prateados se abriram.

- Minako-san, você está bem?

- Yeah... – ela tentou sorrir, mas saiu mais como uma careta – ou vou ficar.

Ela se sentou na poltrona em frente à dele para calças as botas, o tempo todo sendo vigiada por aqueles desconcertantes olhos atentos.

- Tem certeza?

Ela esfregou o rosto com as mãos, notando finalmente o motivo da insistência dele, havia lágrimas em suas bochechas. Ela riu baixinho, mas foi algo completamente sem humor.

- O que eu estou fazendo, Kotei-san?

- A culpa não é sua, Minako-san... Midori é crescidinho mesmo que esteja agindo como criança.

- Como não é? Ele já não estava muito bem antes, agora que eu e Rei estamos juntas ele desmoronou completamente! Eu sei que essa não é primeira vez que ele chega em casa assim! E se acontecesse alguma coisa?!

Ela corou ao perceber que estava gritando, o rosto dele continuava calmo como sempre.

- Você se lembra do que me disse em Elysion? Que queria dar uma chance às escolhas de Minako? Que não queria viver às sombras da vida passada... Não é sua culpa se Midori não consegue enterrar os pecados de Jadeite. Minako-san, você não está fazendo nada de errado.

- Então porque eu me sinto tão culpada? – perguntou ela sentindo uma lágrima descer por sua bochecha direita. Aquilo ela tão errado, não devia estar falando sobre aquilo com _ele_ de todas as pessoas! Quando havia se tornado uma pessoa tão cruel?

Kotei abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido pelo som do celular de Minako apitando.

- É ela – informou fungando, sem nem precisar conferir a tela do celular – obrigada, Kotei-san.

- Eu que agradeço por ser tão gentil com meu irmão.

Ela sorriu triste, mas sinceramente.

- Até, Kotei-san – ele se levantou – não precisa me levar até a porta. Vá dormir, você merece – e seguiu até a saída.

Mas, apesar da noite difícil, Minako só foi ter certeza da magnitude de seus problemas quando Rei que, ela nem sabia que lia aquele tipo de coisa, a recebeu no templo com uma edição nova da _Up To Boy_, nas manchetes uma foto sua e de Midori num ângulo terrível lia-se: Aino Minako e seu novo namorado Ishino Midori.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Le Drama! Nussa desde que eu ouvi a música de abertura eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar nada além de Midori de porre e Minako sendo o "príncipe" a salvá-lo... Mas 'cês sabem que aqui o buraco é mais em baixo... Não, eu não concordo que a Minako seja culpada pelo que está acontecendo com ele, mas digamos que, sendo amiga dele, ela deveria saber que haveria consequências, certo?**

**Also, a revista e o pub citados são reais.**

**Se alguém está confuso com a linha do tempo, ela fic cabe após Eros e ao mesmo tempo que a fic MakoxNeph que será postada depois!**

**Also, eu ainda NÃO vi o epi de hoje, ou seja, nada de spoiler se acontecer o milagre de eu receber review antes da Ana chegar e eu assitir o epi.**

**Beijinhos!**


End file.
